cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grigori Korshenyev
General Grigori Korshenyev was a Russian officer who served in the Soviet Red Army in World War III. He leads Soviet Russian forces into battle in the war, and he is the primary associate of Hansel Kahler. in the construction of the Scalar weapon. He is one of the two main antagonists of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 5. Biography World War III Korshenyev became a high ranking officer in the Soviet Red Army, and eventually, he forms an alliance with Hansel Kahler, who starts greatly helping him in the Scalar project, funneling German equipment to assist with the Scalar project, a massive EMP weapon to be used against the Western Allies. He also becomes the overall commander of Vasiliy Mirinev. Eventually, World War III begins, and he leads Soviet forces in invading Germany, with him ordering and encouraging massacres of Germans. When Mirinev defects, Korshenyev has Mirinev's wife and children killed as punishment. Korshenyev and Vasili Chikev begin leading forces in finding chemical weapon storages. As such, he leads attacks on Mirinev and his men, Kiefer Hinsel and Edsel Geier, but they fend off his attacks. When Mirinev and Hinsel striking a castle at Himeji, uncovering the Scalar project, Korshenyev surrounds them in which Kahler comes in and reveals his affiliation with Korshenyev. Before they can kill them however, Hinsel, Mirinev and Geier are rescued by Heinrich Leisl. While retrieving information in the city hall Hiroshima during a fierce battle raging in the city, Hinsel and Mirinev confront him. Though Kahler escapes, Korshenyev fights Mirinev and Hinsel in a gunfight, but is ultimately killed in the fight. Personality and Traits Korshenyev was a very ambitious and ruthless man who desired power and control. He was an incredibly brutal, cruel and sadistic man who often engaged in massacres, executions and torture, relishing in the slaughter. He was a very cunning man, always scheming, and he was often very demanding and could be dismissive and condescending. As such, he was always looking for ways to advance his career and was consistently glory seeking and showed a rather incredible narcissism. Relationships Hansel Kahler Korshenyev and Kahler had a very good working relationship and the two seemed to highly trust one another. The two greatly assisted each other in their plans, and they worked very well together and were highly productive. Their working together lead to a quicker progress in the Scalar weapon. Vasiliy Mirinev Korshenyev was Mirinev's former commander, and though Mirinev seemed to trust him at first, Mirinev saw Korshenyev encouraging massacres in Hamburg, causing Mirinev to lose faith in Korshenyev. After Mirinev defects, Korshenyev has his wife and daughters killed as punishment, causing Mirinev to hate Korshenyev and strive to find and kill him in revenge. Hin Li Jien Korshenyev and Li Jien got along very well and worked together very often, with Li Jien often giving him support, information and supplies. They were rather cordial with one another and were very productive when working together. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Villains Category:Military Characters Category:War Criminals Category:Communists Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Vigilantes Category:Chaotic Category:Destroyers Category:Extremists Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Determinators Category:Serious Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Authority Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Game Changer Category:Gaolers Category:Guardians Category:Gunman Category:Genius Category:One Man Army Category:Homicidal Category:Jerks Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Category:Old Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Propagandists Category:Power Hungry Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Conspirators Category:Barbarian Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Heretics Category:Disciplinarians Category:Enforcers Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Suicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Defilers Category:Addicts Category:Leaders Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Mind Breakers Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Fanatics Category:Adulterers Category:Hunters Category:Mongers Category:Incriminators Category:Business Characters Category:Egotists Category:Mutilators Category:Blackmailers Category:Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Right Hand Category:Sadists Category:Deceased